The first life of Bree Tanner
by amir.alexander.315
Summary: I wish I could say I live a normal life, but I don't. no love, no food, no home, no anything to call my own. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**a/n so first off I am not a fan of twilight. again I was forced to read the first and last book by my librarian. So I got the plot. I watched new moon one day after school. it was I don't know, okay. but me myself read "The short second life of Bree Tanner." I love Jodelle Ferland and all of her work. I watched " Eclipse" after reading the book, thanks.**

** I take small breaths, my chest rising and falling fastly, like a small scared animal. I look around slowly. There he is. "Bree, damnit." He throws down his tattered breifcase. I look up slowly, and straighten up. holding my breath. "I told you about reading, you good for nothing dirty littel peice of trash!" he grabs my book and rips it in half, and to be sure I do not tape it together he throws it into the hot burning fire.**

** I watch as the small paperback of a midsummers night dream turns into a black coal. The blood flow to the tip of my tounge is non existing. I stand up and try to push pass him. I feel the air rush from my lips. as he knocks me down. my head hits the crisp corner of the dirty white wall. I feel the warm blood trickel down my back. I squezze my eyes shut. and cower in the corner.**

** It's easy this way. I feel his hits, but now that I've gotten used to it, I find it lest hurtfull. I look up when he is done. warm tears fall down my face. He slaps me. again I let out a wimper. I rush to the bathroom and lock the door. I dont want to see the damadge, but I must, I'll have to make up some lousy escuse for all of the visabel bruises.**

** My hair is dirty and grimy from the blood. I start the shower, I cry out small littel wimpers. I study myself. there is a long scar that runs down my arm. It's from the time I was thrown into the tabel. I wrinkel up on the floor and let the warm water run down my back. I tuck my head into my knees and let it run onto my bloody scalp.**

** there is a large bang on the door. "get your littel ass out here, and clean your mess!" I look up and finish washing. I climb to my knees before moving sorely to the toilet and sit down, more bangs. is pull on the clothes I changed out of and walk out.**

** I clean up my blood, and go to my room. I switch on and of the lights until I remember the electricty was turned off last night. I crawl under my old bed and search through the boxes until I find the one that I'm sure I'm looking for. i pull out the flash light and click it on, the light is dim but enough for me to see. I pull out the book 'the scarlet pumpernickel' I only read it once but I liked it.**

** I curl up and lay my face on the book shineing the light onto it. I'm sleep or at least half, when my father walks in. He grabs my arm tightly. and I cry out. "Get up you littel bitch" he slams me onto the floor. and kicks me over. "what?" I yell. "I told you no reading!" he says. "stop, dad stop or I'll leave." I say. H slaps me with the book. I fall over. and look up. "Go, I dont give a damn where- just go." **

** I look up a knot in my throught I gulp up small amounts of air. and crawl into the smallest corner of my unevenly structured room. I look up at the person that once carred about me. **

** Etan looks closely at the bruise on my neck. "Bree I'm worried" he grabs me. The peopel at school stare at me they all talk behind my back and I can't help but notice. "I'm not stupid." he says. "what is it now? fell down a flight of stairs?" He asks. "shut up its not your business." I shoot around sharp glances. "Bree if you wont I will." He says.**

** I brush my hair out of my face. and smooth my dirty clothes I hope no one will notice. I keep my head down. counting the tiles I step on. I barely notice the guidence counseler in my path. "Bree Tanner?" she akss. "what gave it away?" Ethan jokes. The scars and the bruises, how I walk with a shy limp. "Your father is here we need you in the office" I gulp and shake my head I face Ethan, "see you." I punch him jokingly.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I take a seat beside my father in the pricipals office. "Well, Mr. Tanner, has decided to take you out of school Bree, And its school pollicy to give you a two day warning. you need to go clear out your locker." I feel my heart drop. "What? No I love school." I say to her. "damn girl, the god damned principal told you." He says. " . I have to ask you to not use profanity around here." She says.**

** I snatch my head towards him. He leads me out to the hall. "Were going home now." He says. "My locker." He grabs me and looks me in my eyes. "I don't give a damn." I feel my heart racing, Filled with furry. I let out a small hiss, and back up. He corners me. Just as the Principal walks out. "Mr. Tanner, what the hell-" I scream and punch him in his big swollen face my knuckels crack.  
He falls against the wall. I run down the hall panting feircely. I fall into the apartmeant, and quickly pack as many clothes as I can. Taking my flashlight and a handfull of books. I pull everything into a large bag. I clear out the pantry and rush out leaving the door open. My dads Ford is pulling up.**

** I jump over the hood and rush into the woods. "Bree, if your ass leaves don't come back." He yells. I run my small torso hurting as I do so. My heart beating like the heart of a small littel roadrunner. The air whistels around me. I look around and put my hands on my knees leaning on a tree. I fall against it and close my eyes. Folding my hands behind my head. I eat a few crackers and keep going.**

** My eyes search for a route to take. I duck behind a dumpster of a Mcdonalds. I stay behind the buildings. I know he doesn't even care for me. I run to the park. and sit on a bench. I take a few gulps out the bottel of water. But I save it, since theres a fountian a few yards away. I look around again and sit against the bark of a tree.**

** I check my bag I have just enough money to get me out of Idaho, my mother had left me when I was four. Well at least thats what I think. I have just enough money for a bus to Seattle then I have to get a job before my food supply runs out. I walk to the bus station. I think I should have waited to run for another week. then I would be sixteen and be eligebel to get an license and go. **

** I ussally didn't get much for my birthday. but I did have some money, I could have brought a used car. Then I would have no gas. So bad idea all over. I wait half an hour before my bus comes. I pull on my hood and keep my head down. Two old women sit on a bench. "where are you off to?" one ask me. I think it over. "My grandmothers." I lie "How nice, my grandaughter rarely visits." the other says.**

** The two women begin bickering. I get on my bus. I sit in an isle seat so no one will attempt to sit with me. I close my eyes and lean back. When they flutter open the city shines on me. I look around. the big streets and the bright lights. rain trickels onto the ground. I get out and splash into a small puddle I smooth out my hair. The two women from earlier get off. "hello dear, have you found your gran dear?" One asks. "shell be here anytime." I smile. Before running off. I find a small shack behind a building. I check the doors, locked. I check the window. It pushes open slighly.**

** I take the percaution to clean my finger prints and pull my sleves up until the cover my palms and push in. I shiver slightly and crouch in a warm space behind some old paint cans. I tuck my head into my chest. I feel safe here. tomorow I get a job.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When I wake up I hear constant shouting. I look up to see a big bulky women yelling at me. My eyes widen. "What are you doing you hobo, get out before I call the police!" I am already on my way out the door. and down the street. I go freshen up and change into one of my only clean outfits in a park bathroom. **

** I walk down the streets of the city. I go into a burger shop. the bell rings, The tiled floor is deeply polished. the warm smell of freshly cooked fries fills my nose. The drink fountian makes a foamy slosh as a littel girl overfills her cup. I walk to the front desk. a tall blonde girl blinks at me. "yes" she smiles.**

** "hello, my name is Bree and I was wondering if you were hiring?" I forge a loud pleasent voice. "Sorry sweets, your a week late." She seems to have sympathy for me. I nod my head and walk away. The next shop is a small chicken place. The floor is grimy and oily. The smell of previously frozen food fills my nostrils. The drink machine has an 'out of order' sign. Its not much. **

** But it can buy me a meal and warm clothes. I put on my voice again. "Hello." I say to the woman at the front. She has wild red curls and headphones on her head. she is chewing gum loudly. "what do ya want?" she says rudely. "um, I was wondering if you guys were hiring?" She laughs. "No, I'm not training anyone." I smile and place my hands on the sticky counter. "thanks" I say. She rolls her eyes. "whatever," she remarks.**

** the next twentythree jobs turn me down. I'm running out of food and I've tried everything, leagal. the last place i try is a motel. The fresh smell of snicker doodels fills the air. I walk to the front desk and look arond. They have a breakfast bar free to all geust and employees. I lick my lips. My eyes lock on the front desk where a basket of freshly backed cookies sit on the counter top. This is way more than I ever thought I could get.**

** The lady at the frontt desk smiles warmly. "Hello" we say at the same time. I giggle and smile warmly. "what can I do you for?" she smiles. "I was wondering i you were hiring?" I say. "Sorry not minors, go on home" she dissapears into the back. I look around, no cameras, I pull on my hood. I open my bag and take the cookies. I then get wraped items from the front. My eyes scan th room, Someone emerges from the kitchen. "Theif!" she yells several peopel rush out. I run out and duck behind some dumpsters. I take the back route to the park. I sit beside a dumpster and eat some of my prizes.**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N Be mindful to the fact that Bree was born in 1990, So this will have to be around 2005, or 2006. and I had to set the date back three months from summer which will be late winter or early spring, by the time Riley finds her a month had passed and it will be spring.**

** That afternoon I walk pass the motel. I see six police cars parked in front. The manager is talking to one of the police. I dissapear onto the side of a building and crouch down. I fell a hot drift down my back. I turn, there crouching down is a short girl. She has snow white hair with blue higlights. a nose ring glints as the sun beams graze it. "Is this you?" she nods to all the cars behind me.**

** I nod slowly. "Wow what'd you do?" She seems to interested. "stole." I say weakly. "Hey cool, you a runaway to?" She asks. My eyes light up, finally someone in my condition. "Yeah." I say. "my names Snow." she hold out her hand. "Bree, Bree Tanner." I say nicely.**

** "How long have you been on the run?" she ask's. "One and a half." I reply. "Wow, I've been gone for two months your just starting out." she says. We go to one of the park benches I ussaly sleep on. "Whats your story Bree?" She asks. "My mom walked out on me, my father was abusive." I say. "Wow I- " a police man walks up.**

** "Escuse me young ladies." He studys my face. "Should you girls be in school?" He asks. "No, were here on holiday." Snow puts on a fake accent. "Were from Wellington bordgin school." I say picking up the act. "Yes and we best be on our way." Snow smiles.**

** We walk away laughing. When we space out far enough from earshot we drop our accents. "So where are you headed?" I ask. "I have no clue." She says. "Bree your wondering the streets of seatel without any weapons." she asks worried.**

** "Well yes." I say. "That's not good, you can borrow my knives." she fishes through her pockets. and hands me it. "Thanks," I say. "Yeah. we can catch a bus tonight. I have enough money to get us both to the border and we could share a bus meal." She says. "Okay, yeah." I smile, "look I got to get my bag, I'm hiding out so I have to go by myself. I don't want you in troubel." I nod. "I got this nose and lip peircing, and a belly ring. I cut my hair, and got these high lights so I wouldn't be noticed." She says. "Okay, how will I contact you?" I ask.**

** "I have a track phone call me at this number when you need me." she says. I nod curtly. "See you Snow."**


	5. Chapter 5

** "Okay got my number right?" Snow doubel checks. I nod. We had spent the night on the benches and got up early."I'll meet you at the bus station at eight yeah?" I say. She nods. We hug and go our separate ways. I change out of my hoodie and pull on my Gap sweatshirt. I change out of my jeans. I walk along with the rest of the busy business peopel. none who notice me. I stroll along reading Coraline, a favorite child book of mine. I've never been to the boardwalk before. Well I have never been to any boardwalk. **

** We moved after my mother walked out. I had been in Idaho for twelve years and the only freind I had was Ethan. We met in pre-k, even when he became poular he never stoped being my freind. A man stands on the street offering free sampels. I walk over.**

** "What are these?" I ask. "Strawberry cream puffs, and chocalate bannana cram puffs." I taste one of each and blush deeply. "Wow... good- these are good." I take five of each in each hand. I stuff them in my pocket and stuff five in my mouth. And cup the final ten and walk away my book tucked under my arm.**

** I sit at a bus stop filling my mouth and reading. After that I walk around just take in the city. I see the pigeons that peck at the ground near the park, and the dogs that shake the dew off of there selves the long grass that come up to my knees and wets my jeans.**

** The peopel with their kids at the playground. I love Saturdays. so filled with life. When 'Twilight' sets I make my way to the station. I hear the ducks as they 'quack' in harmony at ten I decided to call snow, who gave me five dollars for a pay phone.**

** I call five times she doesn't pick up. I go to the burger shop that I first tried to get a job at. The manager does'nt make eye contact with me. "Hi, I'd like to order your large fries." I say. She stares at me. "I know what you are... your not free loading from me- I dont sell to hobo's you quack." she looks away. I turn my head down.**

** And press against the door. I turn towards a dark alley. I hear a sharp scream. coming from behind the burger place. "Bree!" It says or at least thats what I hear. I back up breathing hysterically. I run away as fast as I can. I fall over and curl up into a ball. Just like when my dad-**

** I get up and crawl towards a wall. Tucking my head into my knees. Those screams, I knew that voice. that nice small voice. I look around. I don't feel safe here. I feel like someone is watching me. I make it to the shack I first slept in and drift to sleep.**


	6. Chapter 6

** I open my eyes only to the sound of blaring sirens and lights flashing. Franticaly I climb to my feet and run towards the window I climbed in from. To late there's a car right there. but if i dont jump out they will come and get me out. I jump onto the hood of the car. searching frantically for the cause of so many cars.**

** A thick foggy mist fills the city. I feel dizzy as I get closer to the source. The smell of burt electronics fills the air. The only reason I know the smell is the cause of Ethan who lent me his old cell phone and my dad freaked out saying that good for 'nuthin' scum bag should mind his own god damned buisiness.**

** Well thats what he said after he burned it. I heard Snow call me. But I could not do a thing. All I had was a small Knive. My heart pounding two times a millasecond.I see her bodie on the ground. I call out her name. Her lips are blue, her eyes fogged out. **

** I catch the sharp glances of a paticular police. The one from the park. ":What happened?" I ask forgetting about my cover. He looks confused. "A very bad crash." he aproaches me. "How did she get involved?" I almost cry. "Listen she probaly just hitched a ride." he says.**

** I look at the huge blodless gash on her forhead. This is wrong, she would have been surounded by blood. realizing this fact I back away. "listen, kid do you need a ride to the airport?" I ration being in Idaho tonight. "No! you big nosed ugly bastard!" I scream and run away.**

** Hating to sound like my father. I hear the padding of his heavy feet as I'm chased. Some how I end up at the bus station. I pant hysterically. Before falling over onto a bench seat. The two old women from my first night here stroll up. "Hello dear" one says. "Hi" I muster out of all the pain in my head. "Have you hd fun with your grandmother?" The other asks.**

** I smile at how sweet and old these women are. "Yeah," one hugs me her cold hands shaking. "It's okay dearie." the other says. I nod tears falling down my cheeks. "Yeah." I sit down.**


	7. Chapter 7

** I have enough money to get me a meal, thats it and not a good one either. My eyes feel worn and tired. The chicken place is a last option I have to take. I walk in just as the first of the rain pecks against the windows. The ladie from the first day sits there blowing her strawberry bubbel gum. I order the small chicken fingers and take a seat.**

** The bell rings as another person enters. I glance shly at who it is. A woman with flat black hair, I go back to eating. I try to read but my mind switches to Snow. Where was her bag? The one she kept her money and her weapons in, and.. and her phone?**

** I dissapear down the long dark narow alley. I breath out watching the small cloud gather in front of my lips. The street lights blink on and off. There in a damp wet puddel lies the small leather bag belonging to my pal Snow.**

** I open the bag. diging hrough the damp bag. Tears stream down my face. I half expect a hand to crawl out. An icey cold hand. My fingers close around the platic and wires. Pulling it out. The money and the weapons are gone, typical. I flip open the phone. the battery charge is low.**

** But I don't need that high of a charge. I know this number by heart. The phone pick up almost imediatly. "Hello." I whimper. "Bree." He whispers. "Ethan-" it's so good to hear his voice. his warm tender voice. I feel the rush of warmth runs over me. "Where the hell are you? I was worried sick, your fathers in jail for-" I stop him. "What, Ethan... what- did - you say?" I almost scream. " Where are you?" He demands.**

** I know how angry he can get when I dont answer his questions. "Hell, Seattel!" I scream. "Where?" I check my suroundings looking around. "Where!" he screams after a long amount of silence. "Near the bus station. The bus station- god Ethan you bastard!" I cry/ laugh.**

** "Near, wheres near?" He demands. I groan. "A damn alley two blocks down, near a park on the side of that fancy burger place!" I scream. He laughs. "Stay right there, well maybe stand inside somewhere, I'll call, Bree... I love you." He says.**

** "I love you to." The phone makes a beeping sound. I hang up and begin walking up the alley way. A man stands up at the hill top, he is young and blonde hair. he smiles as I aproach. "Hello." he says. My eyes look scared and dreary. H wears sunglasses even though it,s now pitch black almost. "Hi," I feel weird next to him.**

** I don't know what he wants but whatever it is I wouldn't mind. "Names Riley." He smiles wider. "Bree." my lips clamp shut afraid I have let out to much information. "How about a burger?" He asks, I gulp thinking about the delicious burgers. My eyes roll to the back of my head. I feel my stomach groan, I look at riley and to the street.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Reviews would be great, please read the previous chapters if you havent done so already.**

** Riley smiles at me. from his dark glasses. I unsteadly lean back. I was eating trash before he came. I am super hungry, drool drips down my face. "Sure." I say not completely trusting him. What if he's a cop. We walk to the place. I flash a bright smile at the managers suprised face, how clich`e.**

** Riley tells me to order anything I want and trus me I don't hold back. An bacon chese burger three patties, extra bacon. three hotdogs, extra chillie on everything. and two orders of large fries, and one super sized foamy large orange soda. **

** I sip the foamy drink as Riley stares at me. So good. the foam presses all over the sides of my mouth I gulp. and dig into my second burger. Riley stares at me from his dark lenses. "Where are you from? Bree." He asks. I look aroud. "Welll you know... Seatel- yeah lived here all my life... just..." he stops me. A old Maroon five song blares from the speakers instaled in the celing.**

** "Come on Bree," He says. "How bad was it?" I ask knowing he has caught my lie. "So bad you put pinokio to shame." We laugh. "Ha!" I clap my hands. "Hell, Riley you think your good at lying?" I ask. He grows quite his grin turning into a straight line.**

** I lean back. the crisp corners of my pink shell colered lips turn down. He stands up, "See you around." He says. "Bree." he adds in. "Wait!" I say waving my hands in front of him. He smlies. "Where are you headed?" I ask. Riley walks over.**

** "Bree why don't you come with me?" He says and motions his hand to the door. I gulp. Theres always a good choice and a bad one, Which will I chose?**

** A/N Please I am desparate for reviews... any *please* I am on vacation so I only have enough time to write one update a day:p But in other news the next chapter will be a Pilot for my new story which has to do with... well yull find out,**


End file.
